Desna Simms
(foster father) Mrs. Coombs (foster mother) Dean Simms (brother)|birthDate = Carl (neighbor) Jennifer Husser (best friend) Polly Marks Quiet Ann Virginia Loc Kenneth Brickman Mandy Heiser Kiki Kelly Riva Jeff Mrs. Choi |birthPlace = Mr. Coombs Mrs. Coombs Roller Husser Clay Husser April Kim (competition)|deathPlace = Salon Owner (Nail Artisan of Manatee County) Manicurist|residence(s) = Palmetto, Florida|weight = Desna's Divas Glint Nails|status = Alive|count = 10|first_appearance = Tirana|protrayed_by = Niecy Nash|season(s) = Season One Season Two|caption1 = Niecy Nash as Desna|last_appearance = Avalanche}}Desna Simms is one of the major protagonists in the series [[Claws|''Claws]], played by Niecy Nash. She is the owner of Nail Artisan of Manatee County. Appearance Desna is a woman with a curvy figure, whom has brown skin, dark brown eyes, and of medium height. She often wears brightly-colored lipstick and her hair long, typically stretching halfway down her spine. Personality Desna is shown to be passionate, caring, and often supportive of her friends and loved ones around her. She sits as a mother figure to her autistic brother Dean and provides him with an environment that best suits his needs. Whenever betrayed or disrespected, however, Desna is powered to go after those that do her or those loved. Biography Desna Simms is an orphan, brought up together with her brother Dean. They have had a time where they had moved from foster family to foster family. Mentioned in Fallout, the two were once adopted by the Combses, whom abused and neglected them as children. How they manage to leave their home has yet to be told. Prior to the events of Season One, Desna and Dean moved into a house in Palmetto, Florida. She opens Nail Artisan of Manatee County in the Plaza and hires her friends--Jennifer, Quiet Ann, and Polly--to work alongside her. Upon setting up the interior, she meets Roller Husser, Jenn's husband's younger brother. The women of the shop tease that Desna's lack of attraction. Without warning, the police enter and corner Polly in the shop, Desna informing her that she will work a way to get her out of prison. During this time, she forms a friendship with Roller. They converse a bit about their family and the Dixie Mafia. Desna mentions that she wishes to make money to help her crew. After staying over one night at her place, Roller meets Dean and solves a rat problem; replying to his comment about hiring exterminators, Desna tells him that she hopes to make enough money to move out and into something better suited for her and her brother. Left to think it over, she decides to join the operations with the Dixie Mafia, laundering the money profiting from the Suncoast Rejuvenation clinic. Over time, she visits the clinic and launders over the money for the Mafia. Desna pays Polly a visit in prison, where she tells her everything that has happened since her imprisonment. She mentions that the doctor that previously worked at the clinic has "retired," being replaced with Dr. Kenneth Brickman. Out of fear that she may someday succum to the same fate, Desna relays the safe word "ambrosia" in the case that one of them was in danger. ... Season One Tirana Desna drives to her nail salon, alongside Jenn and Ann. As the women collectively get their things and leave their cars, they converse about the upcoming New Years party; Desna shows Jenn an outfit she picked out for the occasion. She, then, displays her strut before asking Jenn about hers. The two ask Ann to perform a strut of her own, whom hesitates for a moment. ... Funerary Shocked by the situation that transpired, Desna and Virginia pull Roller's body from the pool. They contemplate what to do next, agreeing that it was best to dump him where he could not be found. Desna chooses to use a boat by the dock. The two women wrap his body in a tar and drag it to the boat. ... Quicksand ... Fallout ... Batsh*t ... Self-Portrait .. Escape ... Teatro ... Ambrosia Being forced back into her car, Desna continues to plead with Roller not to kill her and to call Uncle Daddy about the situation. ... The two eventually reach an abandoned theme park, where the Russians Boris and Yuri confront Roller, ready to kill him. While distracted, Desna attempts to run away but is once more taken and forced to walk on a boardwalk. She is then forced to her knees, once more pleading not to be murdered. She even goes as far as to confess that she loved him wholeheartedly and that his hesistation is only because he feels the same way. Glancing behind him, she warns him that someone was coming for him, Roller turning his attention to the unknown assilant. Desna, however, runs in the other direction, getting as far away from Roller as she could. Avalanche ... Memorable Quotes ''"Baby, baby, squeeze my neck." --Desna, about Roller. (Tirana) "Malala's got nothing on you, boo." --Desna, to Virginia. (Quicksand) "Get in line." --Desna (Fallout) Gallery 4A81EA65-77FC-464E-8D25-9273F289716A-3110-0000034C51ABCDD5.jpeg|Niecy Nash as Desna Simms DesnaSimms Party.jpg 1x01 TiranaStill07.jpg|Jack Kesy as Roller and Niecy Nash as Desna. 1x01_TiranaStill01.jpg Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters